


Seams

by CinnamonGum (DentyneFire)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Chara, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentyneFire/pseuds/CinnamonGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara comforts her brother about her moving out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Same continuity as Entanglement but reading that isn't necessary. Underage tag is there because Chara and Asriel are 16 in this.

“Chara?” Asriel whispered through the creak in his sister’s door. “Are you in there?”

“Come in, Azzie. I’m just finishing my packing.”

Asriel completely opened the door and stepped into Chara’s room. It had been a while since he’d seen it. Chara usually just slept in his room. The walls were devoid of any decoration save for a framed photo of their family. Any indication that this room had ever been used was gone. Chara had packed all of her clothes and the bed was freshly made. Asriel locked the door behind him and leaned on it. “C-Can we talk?”

Chara gave her brother a quick glance and began to fold one of her many striped sweaters. “About?”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Chara rolled her eyes and continued folding. “That’s a dumb thing to talk about. You could always come and visit me in Snowdin when you have the time.”

Asriel frowned. “But it’s not gonna be the same. You won’t be there at breakfast when we all talk about our plans for the day, or to knit beside me while I read..or..or…” Stop it, Asriel. Big kids don’t cry. And you’re nearly 15, you––

“You big crybaby.” Chara said as she shook her head in endeared pity. Asriel didn’t notice the lone tear that had trickled down his cheek. The human walked over to him and wiped his tear away with her sleeve before giving him a hug.

Chara’s arms were strong and safe, almost feeling like a second home to Asriel. He melted into her and buried his face into her neck. Chara always smelled like strawberries.

Chara rubbed Asriel’s back comfortingly, guiding him onto onto her bed and his back. She straddled him and brought their faces close. “I can visit whenever I want. You’ll see. It really won’t be that bad.” A mischievous smile made its way onto Chara’s face. “Besides. You won’t be the only one missing our little activities.”

Asriel’s response was interrupted by Chara’s soft lips on his.

They both vibrated in anticipation, drawing their souls out of their chests. Chara pulled back. “Now stop being sad, idiot. I’ll feel it when we mash our souls together.”

Asriel giggled. A soft, sweet song that graced the air with it’s vibrations. Something that always gave Chara a weird sense of satisfaction. Like she had just polished the coffee table really well and Toriel was giving her praise. A familiar feeling flowed into Chara, prompting her to kiss her brother once again.

Their souls moved forward and made contact, as they had many times before. But today felt...special. Neither of them could put a finger on it. The two siblings moaned into their kiss, caught between savoring each second and ravaging each other like animals.

A toasty warmth radiated out of their souls as they pressed against each other. Asriel was now squeezing Chara’s hips with his hands and grinding his erection against her moistening nethers. They could have easily stripped down, but didn’t need to. Soul sex was much more pleasurable than the normal kind.

Tingles crept down their spines as every possible sensation was elevated. Asriel opened his eyes, admiring the way that the glow from his and Chara’s souls illuminated her eyes. Chara broke the kiss and the two took a quick breath of air before reuniting their lips once more.

Chara’s body felt like it was going to give at any moment, but she knew that it wouldn’t. Her body would never deny itself this pleasure. Poor Asriel was whimpering, now. It couldn’t be long. She ground her soul against his, violating it with rough, jerky strokes up and down. Chara could feel him convulse in ecstasy underneath her, noting that she could vaguely feel like she was writhing herself. A result of the connection their souls had at the moment.

The prince arched his back, twitching in time with Chara’s ministrations. He felt like every inch of his body was on fire. He wanted to scream, to moan, something, anything at all. But he couldn’t. Every movement and every was involuntary. Asriel knew nothing but euphoria and warmth. Chara’s soul pressed ever harder.

This soul is MINE. This tongue is mine too. Do you understand, little brother? Every single fucking mitochondria in your body belongs to me. Remember that when I’m gone.

Chara broke the kiss and sat up, taking both souls into her hands.

“AaaA. Ch-chaahhh..” Asriel groaned, catatonic.

“I know...” Chara rolled her hips, grinding herself back and forth on Asriel’s straining bulge. “I’m gonna make it all better.”

The fallen human brought the two souls to her mouth and lovingly ran her tongue across them, squeezing all the while.

Asriel’s eyes rolled back and he opened his mouth wide, letting out a gasp but choking a little on his saliva in the process. He threw his head back onto the bed and pressed his cock hard against Chara. A messy splotch seeped into Asriel’s pants as he came. One, two, three, leading up to six spurts of thick cum before his member had nothing left to give.

Chara was relentless still, lathering their souls with her tongue until she too had no choice but to surrender to her orgasm. Her legs shook violently for a few seconds before she stiffened up, letting out a tiny whimper of a moan, and flopped onto the bed beside her brother.

The two lay there in the afterglow. Asriel knew just what to do in these situations. Because Chara was always squeamish about wanting to cuddle, he would have to take the initiative. Asriel snaked his arms around his sister and brought her close to him, draping a leg over her and bringing her to new depths of comfiness. Chara didn't complain.

Chara was silent for a few minutes. She wanted to savor the moment. It would probably be the last time she could feel like this in a while. Moving to Snowdin to train under a guard was something she wanted to do, but she'd definitely miss this. Chara closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of Asriel's breaths and the gentle pressure of his embrace.

"...Azzie? I love you."

"...."

"Asriel?"

Chara turned her head ninety degrees and saw that her brother was asleep. Typical. She grabbed him with her magic and levitated him towards the door. Asriel woke up when he was about halfway across the room.

"C-Chara?!"

"I'm hungry. Lets get pie or something."

"My pants are still wet!"

"That's okay. We'll tell anyone who asks that you peed yourself or something."

"But––"

Chara forcibly closed Asriel's muzzle with a spell and walked out of the room, levitating her whiny little brother out behind her.


End file.
